¿por qué te quiero?
by MomoKurosaki04
Summary: Rukia acaba de ver el final de Sailor Moon y le pregunta a Ichigo ¿por qué la quería? y si quieren saber que le contestó pasen y lean


**BLEACH ES DE TITE KUBO**

**¿Por qué te quiero?**

Rukia miró a su novio Ichigo Kurosaki y suspiró. Acababa de ver el final de la serie de Sailor Moon. Anime que le regaló Ichigo a Rukia pensando que le gustaría, lo acababan de ver en la habitación de Ichigo, en quinto escuadrón. Y a la morena le pareció romántico cuánto Darién le contesta la pregunta de Serena: —Darién ¿me quieres? ¿cómo cuánto?

La mente de Rukia empezó a volar imaginándose a Ichigo y ella, en una situación tan romántica como Darién y Serena. Pero no sé hacía muchas ilusiones ya qué su novio no era nada romántico. Volvió a suspirar resignada.

Ichigo notó la reacción de su novia después de ver ese aburrido anime, según él. Ahora Ichigo era el capitán del quinto escuadrón. Y la miró y le preguntó:

—!Ey, Rukia¡ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué suspiras?— Le preguntó Ichigo al ver la carita de su novia.

— ¿Ichigo, puedo preguntarte algo?—. Comentó Rukia sería y apenada.

"Bueno no pierdo nada con intentarlo, a ver qué pasa". pensó la morena.

—Sí, sabes qué puedes preguntar cualquier cosa, ¿qué pasa por esa loca cabecita, enana?— Preguntó Ichigo, sonriendo mientras sólo miraba a su novia que sé enojó porque la llamó enana.

— No me llames enana — se quejó la ahora teniente del treceavo escuadrón —quería preguntarte. . — Dudó un momento y después se armo de valor y comentó: —¿Por qué me quieres? —Sé sonrojó y agachó la cabeza apenada.

Ichigo abrió y cerró los ojos frenéticamente por el estado de conmoción y sorpresa que le tomó la pregunta tan repentina de su novia.

—¿Por qué te quiero? Buena pregunta, lastima qué no sé la respuesta —

comentó muy burlescamente y muy fanfarrón. Llevándose las manos al mentón fingiendo pensar la respuesta.

Pero sé arrepintió al ver la cara triste de Rukia quién apretó fuertemente los puños. Rukia se sintió triste, ya que ella estaba hablando en serio y como siempre, Ichigo salió con una estupidez, digna de él.

Ichigo la abrazó y la besó tiernamente en los labios a su amada Rukia.

—Era broma enana, ¿por qué te quiero? Veamos por dónde empiezo—. Comentó fingiendo qué le costaba mucho trabajo analizar la pregunta y sólo por eso se ganó un buen golpe de Rukia en las costillas.

—Ya déjalo, ya decía yo qué era una perdida de tiempo, tú no tienes cerebro—.Rukia sé levantó y estaba a puntó de irse.

Pero Ichigo la tomó por las muñecas y le impidió irse.

La sentó en sus piernas a pesar de los golpes que le dio Rukia y calló sus protestas con unos besos tiernos y apasionados.

—Ya tranquila, cálmate Rukia, ¿a caso no puedes soportar una broma? Hoy estas muy sensible, te voy a contestar el ¿Por qué te quiero?—. La besó apasionadamente.

—Tú no eres nada romántico, no sé.. bueno ya sabía qué eras así y te acepto tal como eres—. Suspiró fuertemente.

Rukia mejor que nadie conocía a Ichigo y le aceptaba tal como él era. Pero en momentos como esté a Rukia le encantaría que Ichigo. Fuera más tierno, comprensivo o de perdida se mostrara más romántico. Pero no, Ichigo no tenia ni la misma idea de cómo se sentía Rukia en ese momento.

— De vez cuándo sería lindo qué fueran más romántico, prácticamente nos la pasamos peleando o besándonos.

—Yo no le veo nada de malo—. Se quejó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño—. Bien aquí viene mi respuesta.

Suspiró, se volvió a sonrojar, se acercó a Rukia le tomó la mano sé la besó, después la miró a los ojos con cariño. La besó de nuevo, sus labios estaban en una guerra para ver quién ganaba, se habían besado muchas veces, inclusive con más pasión que ahora, pero ese besó era especial le hizo sentir a Rukia algo tan hermoso, maravilloso..la hizo sentir viva, deseada y sobretodo protegida.

—No te quiero, te amo, Rukia Kuchiki.¿Recuerdas nuestro primer besó? Y ¿Cómo te confesé que te amaba? —Le preguntó con una voz tan sensual que hizo temblar a la morena.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza, de que sí se acordaba de cómo fue su primer besó.

—Fue en la guerra de invierno, Aizen intentó matarme y tú no sé lo permitiste, te enojaste de tal manera, qué acabaste dándole unos buenos golpes. Gritaste: a mí Rukia no la tocas con tus repugnaste manos, maldito sicópata.

—Después de que lo mande a volar me acerque a ti, y te vi estabas sorprendida, te bese te dije que te amaba, que me esperaras ahí mientras acababa con esa cucaracha.

—Te dije que yo también te amaba con todo mi corazón, que volvieras a mi lado, que te esperaría toda mi vida, por tu regresó.

—Te volví a besar y te juré volver a tu lado, nunca separarme más de ti, que estaríamos juntos siempre.

—Y aquí estamos juntos, ahora eres un capitán y yo una teniente.

—Sí, la teniente más hermosa del Seireitei, pero no le digas a Momo eso le dijo para que haga mi trabajo —comentó picadamente.

Rukia sé rió y le golpeó cariñosamente el hombro a Ichigo, este se rió con ganas.

—La explotas demasiado, pobre Momo.

—Sí, pobre mira que gustarle Toshiro si que está mal de la cabeza.

Rukia sé rió por la cara tan cómica que puso Ichigo. Ya que estaba imitando a Toshiro, con su característica especial, la venita en la sien, y el ceño fruncido.

—No la puedo juzgar yo te amo a ti, eso nos iguala o será que me hace, ¿tener peor gusto que Momo?—. Sonrió coquetamente la morena.

Al ver la cara que puso Ichigo que la miró feo e indignadamente, causando más risas en la morena. Pero Ichigo sabía como desquitarse de su amada.

—¿Por qué te quiero? Veamos, si soportó y quiero tus horribles dibujos, al estúpido conejo ese, y que seas una pintura de quinta—. Sonrió al ver la cara de indignación de su novia.

Rukia lo quería golpear y reclamarle, pero Ichigo la besó callando su protestas y prosiguió hablando, para seguir haciéndola enojar.

—¿Por qué te quiero? Dejo me golpeéis, tus celos y neurosis sin razón, como no quererte si esa actitud de niña ruda, marimacha me gustó tanto de ti—. Comentó sonriendo.

Ganándose unos buenos golpes de su novia pero aún así no la soltó al contrarió la abrazó más fuerte. Ya que muchas veces fingía que le dolían los golpes de su novia por dos motivos. Primero: para no hacerla sentir mal, que tal si entrenaba y luego si ¿le daba golpes que le dolieran? Mejor no lo averiguaba.

Segundo: Gracias al duro entrenamiento que recibió ya no le dolían como antes, uno que otro si, pero mejor se callaba. Además disfrutaba la cara de felicidad que Rukia ponía al ¿golpearlo? Si hasta masoquista salió Ichigo Kurosaki.

—¡Eres un idiota, Ichigo Kurosaki! ¡Muérete y déjame en paz!—. Le gritó enojada.

—Si, como no, ahorita Rukia, para que venga otro y te robe de mi lado, que te seduzca, no gracias, para tu mala suerte, tú eres mía, solo mía , si te veo con otro, lo mato, ¿por qué solo me golpeas a mí? Y a los babosos que te persiguen ¿no? —Le reclamó enojado Ichigo.

Rukia se sorprendió de su reclamó y le sonrió amorosamente.

—¿Por qué, dices que soy celosa y neurótica? —Se quejó la morena.

Tratando de cambiar de tema, ya que Ichigo cuándo andaba en plan de celoso, no había quién lo soportará. No es que Rukia fuera amable con todos, como decía su amado, muchas veces lo hacía solo para hacerlo enojar. Y ponerlo celoso, cosa que no le era muy difícil de conseguir. Ichigo explotaba a la menor provocación.

—¿Recuerdas el accidente inofensivo con Inoue? —Le preguntó Ichigo con miedo en su voz.

De solo recordar ese penoso accidente. Que le causó una severa cicatriz a Ichigo en su brazo derecho. De hecho todo el mundo piensa que le quedó esa cicatriz después de la guerra de invierno. Y no fue así. Fue Rukia Kuchiki quién se la hizo. Por que se puso celosísima.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, te merecías esa cicatriz, no quería hacerte una cicatriz te quería matar.

—Y de pasada castrarme, admítelo lo bueno fue que Momo estuvo ahí y fue testigo de mi inocencia y de tus celos y neurosis—. Se defendió y quejó Ichigo con una voz y una cara.

Que hicieron sonreír a Rukia.

—Ya te pedí perdón,.

Rukia le besó y empezó a recordar ese accidente.

_Fueron Momo, Ichigo y Rukia a una misi__ón en el mudo humano. Como era la primera vez de Momo en el mundo humano. Rukia fue a comprarle dulces y jugos para que los probará. Ya que ambas chicas se hicieron muy buenas amigas. Inoue llegó y saludó a todos amablemente._

—_¡Buenos días Kurosaki-Kun! ¡Buenos días Hinamori- san!_—_ . Les saludó con su voz cantarina._

—_¡Buenos días Inoue!_—_. La saludó Ichigo._

—_¡Buenos días Inoue-san!_—_. La saludó cortésmente Momo haciéndole una reverencia._

—_Hinamori-san ya que como no conoces la comida del mundo humano ¿te gustaría probar mi comida?_

_Momo le sonrió amablemente a la chica y acepto. Ichigo vio que Momo iba a probar l a comida y quería evitarlo, él se tropezó al tratar de detener a Inoue. Pero se cayó encima de Inoue, su cabeza estaba en los enormes senos de la chica. Provocando que ambos se sonrojaran terriblemente._

—_¡Lo siento, Mucho Inoue! Fue mi culpa es que quería probar tu comida_—_. Mintió descaradamente Ichigo._

_ Ya que si Momo se enfermaba ¿Quién le haría el papeleo? Además Inoue cocinada terriblemente. Deberían arrestarla por cocinar de esa manera.¨ Pensaba Ichigo. Sonrojado._

—_Fue un accidente Kurosaki-Kun, no te preocupes. Fue una lastima que cayera al suelo la comida_—_. Comentó con la cara sonrojada y muy avergonzada Inoue._

_Ichigo sintió una aura asesina, que era nada más y nada menos que de Rukia. Y sin aviso. Le lanzó un bakudo prohibido y le hizo esa horrible cicatriz en forma de cruz en el brazo derecho de Ichigo. _

—_Que bonita escena Kurosaki, dí tus ultimas palabras_—_. Comentó furiosa la morena._

_Al ver que el bakudo solo le hizo esa cicatriz y no el daño que ella deseaba que le causara. Momo abrazó a Rukia y le contó el accidente. Rukia solo se calmó al escuchar a Momo. Ya que a pesar de que Inoue e Ichigo le explicaron no les creyó nada._

—_Momo no miente, ella simplemente no sabe mentir. Si te veo otra vez cercas de mí HOMBRE, date por muerta Inoue_—_. Le amenazó con voz asesina y letal, por los celos que sentía._

—_No se volverá a repetir, Kuchiki-san fue un accidente, ahora salgo con Ishida y si se entera, me mata_—_. Se disculpó Inoue nerviosa, ya que le dio miedo la actitud de Rukia._

—_Y yo con gusto lo ayudo_—_. Comentó cínicamente la morena. Que le dio miedo a todos. _

—Como olvidarlo, si ya perfeccioné ese bakudo, ahora si te lo lanzo te hará más que una cicatriz—. Comentó como si nada, Rukia.

Ichigo tragó saliva, ya que le aterró la idea. Carraspeó varias veces, hasta que se aclaró la garganta y habló con voz melosa. Ya que no podía seguir haciendo enojar a su amada ya que le acabó de recordar ese horrible accidente.

—¿Por qué te quiero? Por la nobleza de tu corazón y de tu alma. Por qué diste la vida por mí, al darme tus poderes, sabías que estaba mal y no te importó, con tal de salvar a mis hermanas y a mí. Eso fue y es lo más hermoso y extraordinario que han hecho por mí.

La beso tiernamente. Ya que se separaron Rukia miró a Ichigo, cálidamente y tiernamente, a los ojos se perdió en sus ojos color miel e Ichigo en esos hermosos ojos color violeta. Que le vuelven loco de amor.

—Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí. Además tú me salvaste la vida. Estamos a mano. No tenías porque amarme por eso.

—Te amo, ¿por qué te quiero? Por amor a ti, le dí mi cuerpo al idiota y estúpido de Kon, con tal de estar a tu lado. Renuncié a mi vida como humano para venir a vivir contigo en el Seireitei. Para cuidarte, amarte y protegerte de cualquier cosa y persona.

La volvió a besar con más pasión, haciendo que Rukia soltara un gemido de placer por el beso de Ichigo.

—Te quiero por que me haces feliz, llorar y disfrutar mi vida, a cada momento y segundo. Porque desde que te conocí fue como despertar de un largo y profundo sueño. Por lo calidez de tu mirada, de tu sonrisa y de tus besos.

—Ichigo yo también te amo.

Ichigo le puso un dedo en los labios a Rukia. Para que dejará de hablar. Y no le interrumpiera.

—Querías saber ¿Por qué te quiero? ¿no? Ahora vas a tener que seguir escuchando el porque te quiero.

Le besó en la frente y Rukia se sonrojó y sé emocionó al ver a Ichigo en plan romántico. Esto era mejor que sus sueños. Pensaba la morena feliz y contenta de haberle hecho la pregunta a Ichigo.

—¿Por qué te quiero? Por que eres mi amiga, confidente, mi amante y futura esposa y madre de mis hijos. Sí, te amo y te adoro, ahora una vez que me des hijos, eres y serás la persona más importante para mí.

—Ichigo ¿me estas proponiendo, matrimonio?

— Sí, te amaré más de lo que ya lo hago. Te amo más que a mí mismo. Más que a nadie en el mundo. Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido. Por ti me llevó bien con mi cuñado que a mala gana acepto, que te propusiera matrimonio.

—¿Hablaste con mi Nii-Sama? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Por que sé, que para ti, es importante la opinión de Byakuya y quería hacer las cosas como Dios manda. Además le dije o que aceptaba hacer las cosas como Dios manda o te robaba, como a la antigua y acepto de mala gana—. Se quejó indignadamente Ichigo.

Ichigo se hincó ante Rukia y sacó un pequeño anillo de diamantes. Ya que vio y conocía a su novia. Iba a defender a su dulce y tierno hermanito. Ichigo no estaba de humor para hablar del amargado de Byakuya Kuchiki.

—Era de mi madre. Y ahora será tuyo. Rukia Kuchiki ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Pasar lo que duren nuestras vida juntos, amarme y respetarme, sin golpearme a diestra y siniestramente, como lo haces.

Rukia lloró por el momento, abrazó y besó a Ichigo en señal de que aceptaba ser su esposa.

—¿Por qué te quiero? Por que eres la única que me soporta a mí y al estúpido de mi Hollow.

Hablando del rey de Roma. El alucinado se apodera del cuerpo de Ichigo y besa salvajemente a Rukia. Su Reina, como le llama a la Kuchiki.

—Yo también te amo, reina, porque sabes que soy mejor que el rey.

—¿En serio me amas?— Le preguntó sorprendida.

Pero acostumbrada a que saliera cuando quiera el Hollow de Ichigo, ya que la única que le podía controlar era Rukia.

—Sí, te amo, además admítelo, te diviertes y disfrutas más conmigo que son esté idiota—. La besó salvajemente.

—No me beses así, si eres más divertido en ciertas cosas que Ichigo. Soy afortunada todas las chicas se casan con un solo hombre toda su vida y yo tengo a los dos más guapos del Seireitei, solo para mí.

Ya que a Rukia le perdió el miedo a Ogichi, hasta le excitaba estar con él, era muy diferente a Ichigo, tenía a dos por el preció de uno. Sus dos amores.

—No, te veré hasta la noche de bodas, Reina ya que quiero alzar energías para quitarte tu primera vez, en vez del estúpido y bueno para nada del rey.

Rukia lo miró sorprendida. Ya que Ichigo para no perder sus poderes de shinigami hizo un acuerdo con Ogichi de que él podía tomar solo una hora su cuerpo.

—Mejor te veo al rato—. Decía sonrojada.— Porque lago me dice que contigo saldré violada y ultrajada de mi noche de bodas y como que no me agrada la idea —se quejó la morena.

Pero Ogichi sonrió con malicia y lujuria.

—No sabes todo el tiempo que me estado conteniendo por poseerte Reina y tú vas a ser mía antes de que Ichigo te toque. Así que vete haciendo la idea. Quiero ropa y lencería sexy, para disfrutarte mejor.

Rukia sintió que se desmayaba con la idea de Ogichi y sonrió al ver que Ichigo volvió en si.

—Tienes que entrenar Ichigo, si no quieres que Ogichi, me viole.

—Ese desgraciado sicópata, primero lo mató—. Se enojó Ichigo con su Hollow.

Quién solo sonrió macabramente.

—Reina, si vas a disfrutar lo juro, hasta luego me vas a pedir más y me vas preferir a mí en vez de Ichigo.

—Cállate, muere de una vez estúpido—. Le gritó furioso Ichigo.

Rukia lo besó y calmó parecían niños de kinder, sus niños pequeños.

—Mejor dime ¿Por qué me quieres?

Tratando de clamarlo. Ichigo se calmó un poco suspiró y contó hasta diez se calmó y habló.

—Te quiero porque te tengo que compartir con esté estúpido sicópata.

—No es mi culpa, es tuya ya lo tenías cuando te conocí—. Se defendió Rukia.

—¿Quieres romance?

Rukia asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

—Hay un poema que nos describe perfectamente mi amor.

—¿Cuál es?

—No muero, de Jaime Sabines.

**No es que muera de amor, muero de ti.**

**Muero de ti, amor, de amor a ti,**

**De la urgencia mía de mi piel de ti,**

**De mi alma, de ti y de mi boca**

**Y del insoportable que soy sin ti.**

**Muero de ti y de mí, muero de ambos,**

**De nosotros, de ese, **

**Desgarrado, partido,**

**Me muero, te muero, lo morimos.**

**Morimos en mi cuarto en que estoy solo,**

**En mi cama en que faltas,**

**En la calle donde mi brazo va vacío, **

**En el cine y los parques, los tranvías, **

**Los lugares donde mi hombro**

**Acostumbra tu cabeza**

**Y mi mano, tu mano**

**Y todo yo te sé como yo mismo. **

**Morimos en el sitio que le he prestado al aire **

**Para que estés afuera de mí,**

**Y en el lugar en que el aire se acaba **

**Cuando te echo de mi piel encima **

**Y nos conocemos en nosotros,**

**Separados del mundo, dichosa, penetrada,**

**Y cierto, interminable. **

**Morimos, lo sabemos, lo ignoran, nos morimos**

**Entre los dos, ahora, separados,**

**Del uno del otro, diariamente,**

**Cayéndonos en múltiples estatuas,**

**En gestos que no vemos,**

**En nuestras manos que nos necesitan. **

**Nos morimos, amor, muero en tu vientre **

**Que no muerdo ni beso**

**En tus muslos dulcísimos y vivos **

**En tu carne sin fin, muero de máscaras, **

**De triángulos oscuros e incesante. **

**Muero de mi cuerpo y de tu cuerpo**

**De nuestra muerte, amor, muero, morimos.**

**En el pozo de amor a todas horas**

**Inconsolable, a gritos,**

**Dentro de mí, quiero decir, te llamo, **

**Te llaman los que nacen, los que vienen **

**De atrás, de ti, los que a ti llegan.**

**Nos morimos, amor y nada hacemos **

**Sino morimos más, hora tras hora. **

**Y escribirnos y hablarnos y morimos.**

Después de recitar el poema, Ichigo abrazó, acarició y besó dulcemente a Rukia. La amaba más que a su propia vida y no dudaba en demostrárselo.

—Y bien, Rukia la pregunta.

—¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas? —Le preguntó asombrada y atónica Rukia.

—Que le dice Serena a Darién.

Rukia lo miró sorprendida, estaba feliz de que Ichigo dejara a un lado su ineptitud en el romance, su orgullo y le demostrara cuanto la amaba. Se le llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas e Ichigo la besó, la abrazó más fuertemente y con más delicadeza, la volvió a besar con ternura. Después que se separaron, Rukia charrasqueó varias veces, para clarar su garganta y dijo:

—Ichigo ¿Me amas?

—Sí, Rukia ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Cómo cuánto me amas?

—Mi amor por ti es tan grande, que te amo con cada célula y partícula de mi ser Rukia—. Comentó con voz ronca y tan sensual que hizo temblar a Rukia.

—No como yo a ti, Ichigo te amo tanto.

—No lo creo, enana eso seria como comparar un granito de arena a comparación de toda la arena del mundo.

—Y tu amor es comparado con un árbol a todo un bosque.

—Es como comparado un charco de agua con la inmensidad del océano.

Ichigo besó a Rukia para poner fin a esa guerra sin sentido, ya que ambos se amaban, su destino era estar por siempre juntos, amándose y por que no, también peleándose, ya que del odio al amor, hay un solo paso y ellos ya lo dieron. Un paso que jamás se arrepentirán de haberlo dado. Se aman, se comprendían y complementaban como nadie, eran simplemente perfectos juntos.

"Soy una shinigami, actualmente soy la teniente del treceavo escuadrón del Seireitei, soy una shinigami que lucha para conservar la paz y la armonía en el Seireitei, mundo hueco y en mundo de los vivos. Pero sobretodo soy la shinigami más feliz de todo el Seireitei, por que estoy a lado del amor de mi vida Ichigo Kurosaki, mi nombre es: Rukia Kuchiki". pensó Rukia contenta para sus adentros. Ya que no quería cortar el beso de Ichigo.

Espero que fuera de su agrado, de antemano gracias por sus comentarios. Ya que los comentarios son como los besos, alegran a la persona que los recibe.


End file.
